Faded Memories
by awesomedog
Summary: Weird is a happy tree friend who had moved out of Tree Town many years ago. He had lost his memories a short time after moving away and doesn't remember anything except the town's name. When he turned about the age of seventeen, he moved back and it seems the longer he stays there the more he remembers his past. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Returning To An Old Home

It had been many years since I moved away from Tree Town. I don't even remember why I had left, in fact, I don't remember anything from this place. Except for a few bits and pieces. Though they are really fuzzy.

I guess I should explain who I am. My names Weird, yeah i know it's a weird name. I don't remember who decided that was my name, in fact, I don't even remember who my parents are.

When I last lived here, I was about thriteen years old I think. I lived in a big house here with a lot of other people, but who were they? Family members? Friends of my family? I can't remember, but hopefully I can get some answers here.

Let me try and remember why I had left this place, I think someone or someone's had sent me away, on a bus, all by myself and I ended up in the city far, far away. I can't remember much before that because it gives me a headache, but I can remember what happened after that.

When I was there, I was always felt that I was different from everyone else. I seemed to be getting into more accidents and once I got hit by a pick up truck, but I was fine the next day. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me.

Then came all the tests and experiments, they were trying to see if I could give them a cure of some kind with my blood, but it was just normal human blood and after more painful tests, I ran away, back to the town who's name kepts on sticking to the back of my head.

Tree Town.

Seems like a weird name, I wasn't even sure if the town existed, but it apparently did and for some reason I moved back here. I convinced myself that it was just to get away from all of those doctors and texts, but I think it was because I wanted to figure out my past.

I waved to the moving truck driver as I took out the last of the boxes. He waved back and quickly drove away, seeming like he wanted to get out of here.

Sighing, I looked up at my new home. It was one of the newly built houses, I could tell because I have absolutely no memory of it ever being here. As for the house I stayed in before it was probably somewhere on the other side of town. It seemed pretty active over there.

Although, it was very quiet on this side of town, I guess all of these houses were newly built, but even though I had no idea what this place was or anyone in it, I had a strange feeling that I was home.

I shook the feeling away and picked up one of the many boxes and carried it inside, repeating the same procedure until the only thing I need left to be inside is the furniture and the appliances.

"I guess I'll have to go get some help," I said to myself. I looked around and realized, I have no fucking idea where anyone lives. Sighing, I moved my black shaggy hair out of my face and started walking, since I didn't have a car and all.

There was a park nearby, maybe someone was there that could help me.

When I was there, I sighed. It was completely empty. No one in sight. This place was like a freaking ghost town.

Well, since no one was here, I might as well take a seat and rest for a bit because this park felt like it was miles away from my house or at least it felt like it. I was never the type of person that enjoyed walking.

I sat on the see saw, I always wanted to play with someone on these, but everyone thought I was weird since I apparently couldn't die. That's impossible though, everyone dies, I was just one of the lucky ones is all. They're just too stupid to see that.

I closed my eyes, I was that exhausted from walking, but when I opened them again, it appeared that I was suddenly up in the air, my feet no longer touching the ground.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, jumping in surprise, it almost caused me to fall backwards off of the see saw, but I had quickly grabbed onto the handle before that could happen.

There was a quiet small laugh and I looked down to see where it had came from, sitting on the other seat was this girl.

She had short wavy purple hair, and bright purple eyes. She wore this wool hat along with a wool swaeter, blue long skirt, stockings, and some sort of boots. She smiled at me, like she knew who I was, but I had no idea who she was...or at least I think so.

"Hello Weird. It's nice to see you again," she said, confirming the fact that she actually did know me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, although I felt stupid for asking it. The girl looked a little surprised that I had asked that question, her eyes slightly widen and her smile fading away.

"So, you really don't remember me?" she asked, I answered with a nod, but the smile came back onto her face, "I figured that would happen, so let me introduce myself. My name is Lammy, we were friends when we were kids."

A memory flashed into my eyes. Lammy and I were sitting near the lake, taking out some colorful rocks and what now, you know, what kids do, when suddenly my head was pushed under water, I couldn't breathe. I was twisting and turning trying to get out, I caught a glimpse of Lammy, it looked like she was the one pushing my head under water, but the wasn't it. It was someone else.

As if by magic, a man with long green hair, a top hat, and a strange smile was infront of me, he was the one pushing me under water, Lammy was trying to get him to stop, but then everything went dark and I couldn't see anything.

Did I die? Was that an actual memory or was it just a figment of my imagination and was Lammy really my friend in the past?

I feel another headache coming...


	2. Chapter 2

An Old Friend From A Faded Past?

Lammy and I had moved from the see saw over to one of the trees at the edge of the park. We both sat down next to eachother and it was quiet for a few minutes, you couldn't even hear any of the birds.

"You know," Lammy started, causing me to look over at her, "I shouldn't be that surprised that you don't remember me."

"Why's that?" I asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you were about six or seven they took you away from me, saying that I was too dangerous to be around. It happened after you drowned in the lake, but it wasn't me who kept your head underwater it was Mr. Pickles. They thought it was me because they can't see Mr. Pickles and when I was trying to get you away from him it looked like that it was me that was trying to drown you. I don't expect you to believe me, it has been a long time."

So, that vision I had, it was a memory flash, the man was Mr. Pickles, kinda a weird name, and Lammy was trying to help me, but wait a minute. Did she say drown? That means I died, right?

"Wait, you said drowned right? That can't be because that would mean I died, but it's pretty obvious that I'm still alive," I said to her. After all, she could've just made a mistake and meant to say that I 'almost' drowned.

Lammy looked over to me, her eyes looked as if she was slightly surprised I had said that, but she kept a calm face, "You don't remember that either I suppose."

"What do you mean?" I asked, being completely confused. It's true that I barely remember what happened at this place, but I know that I didn't die that day. If I did I wouldn't be here now, talking to Lammy.

She smiled again, then stood up, saying, "Oh you'll find out soon enough," then began to walk away.

I quickly jumped to my feet, about to run after her, "But I still have more questions!"

She slowly turned to me, that same smile on her face, not seeming to be affected by my outburst, "The longer that you live here, the more memorys will return."

And just like that she was gone. Out of sight, out of mind, but she was still in my mind. Something was off about the way she said that, I don't know what though.

I started walking back home, the conversation I had with Lammy playing through my mind over and over again. She meant something when she mentioned that I had drowned, something told me that she didn't make a mistake, that she was serious.

My bare foot stepped into the soft grass of my lawn and as I was about to open my front door, I quickly spun back around. My lawn was empty.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed, they were definately not in my house and they couldn't have gotten up and walked away so there was only on solution, "Someone robbed me!"

Great, I haven't even been here for a day and things are already messed up. First the weird conversation with Lammy, and now this! I would call the police, but they stole the phone too!

Then a thought came to me, I could ask Lammy if I could use her phone or if she could tell me where the police station was, but there was one problem with that. I had no idea where she lived.

Sighing, I sat in the grass, probably never going to see my stuff agian. Until, something familiar caught my eye, there laying near the side of my house, was one of my black couch cushions. The robbers must have dropped it.

I walked over and picked the cushion up, wondering where I was going to find the rest, until I saw two shadow's run into the nearest alley way, so I tossed the cushion behind me and ran after them.

When I was half way through the alley I stopped and looked around. The shadows disappeared, just like that. I sighed and said, "Well, now what am I going to do?"

Suddenly, an evil snicker was heard and some cold metal was pressed up against the back of my head. I froze in place, immediately knowing what it was.

"Move and I'll shoot your brains out," someone snickered. There seemed to be two of them there and one of them was pressing a gun to the back of my head.

Can this day get any worse?


End file.
